<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding You by InventingIceCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866642">Finding You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventingIceCream/pseuds/InventingIceCream'>InventingIceCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventingIceCream/pseuds/InventingIceCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about exploring Wraiths personality and Wattson being adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I havent written in so long, please be kind. I uploaded this from an old phone so it may not be the best structurally speaking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Into)</p>
<p>The first time wraith ever ripped open a tear leading to another dimension, she admittedly almost shit herself. </p>
<p>She was walking home a little later than her normal schedule, the stars were shining bright, with little light pollution to stop them from unleashing their brightest beauty. The moon lit her short path home, a small 2 bedroom house provided by the IMC compound she had just left. She had broken through the knowledge rut she found herself in that night. She had been studying and creating a device that would allow people to drift through dimensions seamlessly.<br/>Wraith didn't want to admit it but she felt a sense of accomplishment and pride when she walked through those doors with some productivity under her belt for the day. </p>
<p>Wraith had been passing a particularly sketchy alley when it had happened. A greasy looking almost 6 foot tall man was trying to mug her. The next thing she knew, he had scored a gash on his forehead and her foot was a few feet above her halfway through some kind of portal. The man went wide eyed before scouring off like a crazed christian who just saw god. </p>
<p>Later that night she had tested her new ability to its limits and unknowingly drifted into her last night of peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>Then the other scientists came. What had been a good earth and energy lab plus an enjoyable workspace, turned into seven months of pure hell. It had seemed like the whole compound forgot she was a human being. They prodded her with needles that pumped whatever drug they decided into her blood system, tried electro therapy to stimulate the nerves, even had her undergo radiation therapy to heighten her abilities and push her beyond her limits. Those were the ones she'll never forget. </p>
<p>Wraith imagines no one has ever known what it has felt like to have blood pouring off of everything and anything it could. </p>
<p>Despite getting away from that, those memories will forever haunt her. They'll sneak their way up at the worst times. </p>
<p>Renee now participated in a bloodbath sport called the Apex Games. After having been held hostage, Renee had awoken to a whole new world. She honestly thought it was the future. Full on prosthetics you could only dream of, people developing small powers and ships that took you to nearby floating rocks if you paid them to. </p>
<p>Later Renee learned the small amount of abilities people have generated about 4 months back, were called first gen enhanced humans. </p>
<p>Renee, well, she was special. The control and amount of power her enhanced abilities, well, lets just say she is an Apex Predator for a reason.  </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Renee had gotten up early on a saturday morning, the voices were too loud. But that wasn't new. The off feeling Renee felt, she had only ever felt once before. At least since she developed amnesia. She really only remembers the horrible things, as such is human nature to focus on the negative effects of life. </p>
<p>Renee swung her legs off her bed and took a look around. The medium sized dorm was as much of a blank slate as her outward personality. White walls closed into a rectangle, bare and pristine. The unit included a kitchen best suited for instant noodles, a slightly bigger island counter that could seat three people at best and a portion for her bed and belongings.</p>
<p> It's been five months since she's stayed in this slightly fancy airship. But today wasn't like any other day. They were getting a new addition to their legend queue. It had happened once toward the start of the first season shortly after the games were established and Renee instantly had a love hate connection with the one and only Mirage, he was more like a younger brother you couldn't get rid of. </p>
<p>The big greasy one who specialized in gas science (Renee internally smirked) she made a point to avoid more than most legends. </p>
<p>And Octane was honestly just too much for Renee's throbbing brain, she can only take him in 10 minute doses before she wants to shove that butterfly knife through his throat.</p>
<p>But this one's code name is Wattson, and she of course dealt in electricity. Renee didn't know what she would think of the new legend. It's a big toss up as to whom the Apex Games attract</p>
<p>'Renee, it's time for you to stop being distracted and get on with your day.'</p>
<p>She quickly took the shower that started her morning routine and ended with putting her hair up. She then made her way to the air ships lounge, a book with no cover in her hand and a coffee to really kick her into reality. She sat cross legged at the bar counter for about a total of 15 minutes before something warned her.</p>
<p>'Look out'</p>
<p>'Behind you.'</p>
<p>With a blank expression she stopped reading and put her coffee down. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Renee speaks up and twirls her chair around. </p>
<p>"Hey there, mind if I join?" </p>
<p>Renee locks eyes with a tired yet content Elliot, holding his own coffee, and a holo pad of this mornings news playing. </p>
<p>'His coffee is probably drowning in creamer' Renee thought sarcastically to herself before nodding at the taller man. </p>
<p>He quickly sat beside her and propped the stand of his holo pad before setting it down. </p>
<p>"So, have you seen the newbie move in yet?" He prodded, acting casual. Too casual. </p>
<p>Renee shrugged and acted as though she was really invested in her book. He knew she was listening regardless.</p>
<p>"Well I heard she's moving in just a door down from you. Look. I need to know if shes cute so you have to tell me."</p>
<p>Renee knew this was coming. </p>
<p>"Elliot. It is too early in the morning to hear you speak. Let alone nag me about the new legend moving in." She gave him a look and continued with a deadpan voice. </p>
<p>"Would you say one more thing I swear to whatever god you believe in, I will shove my fist so far down your throat, it'll exit out of your ass." She sipped her coffee cup and closed her book. </p>
<p>"You get one chance, I'll watch the news with you." She ended with propping her head up with her fist. </p>
<p>He gave her the 'Okay then' look and tilted the screen a little more towards her. When she finished her coffee she disposed of the cup and made her way back to her dorm.</p>
<p>Renee was just rounding the corner when she heard a loud crash and an exasperated groan. </p>
<p>'Oh shit.'</p>
<p>'You're screwed.'</p>
<p>'She's adorable.'</p>
<p>Renee cringed at the voices. </p>
<p>'Shut up. You may be me, but you aren't really me right now. I am.'</p>
<p>She shrugged them off and continued to her designated door. Renee chanced a look through the open doors and locked eyes with a blue eyed, blonde haired woman, wearing skinny jeans and a deep blue turtleneck. </p>
<p>Renew then blinked not once.</p>
<p>Not twice.</p>
<p>But three. It had been at least ten solid seconds before she then turned to her door and fumbled slightly with the key-card.</p>
<p> She flew through the frame and less than quietly shut the door. </p>
<p>'Shit. She's adorable.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>